This invention relates to an antenna provided to a vehicle roof glass, which means a glass plate fitted in an opening of a vehicle roof, for receiving FM radio and television (TV) broadcast waves. The principal element of the antenna is a conductive strip attached to the roof glass in a suitable pattern. The antenna is particularly suited to automobiles.
In recent automobiles there is an increasing trend to adoption of a "sun roof" or "sky roof" which means forming an opening in the roof of the car body and fitting a glass plate in the opening. In the present specification, that glass plate will be called a roof glass.
For the reception of radio and/or TV broadcast waves it is known to provide an automobile window glass with an antenna which is constructed of conductive strips printed on the window glass in a suitable pattern. Also it has been proposed to provide an antenna of a similar type to an automobile roof glass (e.g., JP-A (Utility Model) 56-22807). However, with automobile roof glass antennas proposed until now it is difficult to realize high reception gains over a wide range of frequencies including the FM bands for radio broadcasting and the VHF and UHF bands for TV broadcasting casting mainly because a roof antenna has to be constructed in a relatively narrow area.